


Hair Porn

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Tate can't seem to focus whenever David Tennant and his gravity defying hair are around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Porn

I smile at him and nod like I know what he’s talking about but truthfully I was off on a tangent about his hair in my head. I know what he was saying was probably pertinent to our rehearsal of an upcoming project together but how could I ignore his gorgeous brown hair defying gravity. 

“Catherine! Are you even listenin’ ta me,” he sounds exasperated with his Scottish accent bleeding through his words.

“Yea. Sorry, just, ah, lot on my mind,” I make an excuse as usual. He should be used to having to bring me back to Earth.

“As usual,” he just rolls his eyes playfully and walks off and I’m left standing here dreaming of running my fingers through his hair and messing it up.

Knowing him, it probably would just become sexier and he’d have no idea what was really running through my mind. I sigh and walk off after him. We were at the studio about to do a rehearsal of the pilot of a new show. I need to clear my mind. Hopefully I end up with a sit next to him so at least it’ll be harder to be distracted by him.

I enter the rehearsal room. It’s a giant round table with about 15 or so people already seated at it. Of course the only spot available now is directly across from David. I sigh internally and take my seat. This is going to be one long rehearsal. 

I try to focus my eyes on the script but I can’t stop myself from looking up and staring at him every few minutes. For the most part it goes well. I don’t know what possesses me to be like this but I haven’t been able to stop this growing infatuation since our first appearances together. Lately he’s been catching me though. He never used to notice me looking at him but now he seems to catch me almost every time and I’m always too lost in my own fantasies to look away fast enough. 

The rehearsal ends after two maddening hours and I rush out of the room trying to make my way to my car before I have to face my humiliation. But my quick get-away is halted with a firm hand grabbing a hold of my upper arm. I turn to see David and I don’t know if I should feel happy or afraid. I turn around to face him and he waits for everyone else to leave before talking.

“So, um,” he rubs the back of his head and uncertainty clouds his eyes and my heart melts even more for him, “would you maybe fancy, uh…going out sometime?”

I’m literally stunned into silence. I have no idea where this is coming from or maybe it’s a joke. I look at him opening and closing my mouth several times before giving up. Several questions hover on the tip of my tongue but I can’t quite get them out. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t hav’ asked,” his Scottish accent becomes so think I can barely understand him, “It’s jus…I’ve been noticin you a lot and well. I thought you were noticin me…”

He trails off and my heart kind of stops. I have no idea where to go from here. I never imagined this would happen. He tries laughing it off in a high pitched giggle that was so obviously forced it near broke my heart. Then he walks off without so much as a word. I gaze after him wishing my stupid mouth would have worked so I could get out all the words mushed up inside my head. I slowly follow after him. No point in trying to catch him now. I doubt my mouth would work properly and he won’t want to see me for a few days after that. I’m not sure how I’ll ever face him again.

I get to my car and carelessly throw my stuff on the passenger seat as I get in and start it up. When I got home my whole night consisted of trying to memorize the script between fits of “oh my god why did I not say anything” pity parties until I finally forced myself to go to sleep. Either way tomorrow is going to be hell.   
______________________  
I sigh and take a seat next to David at rehearsal when I arrive. I probably shouldn't be doing this but at least this way he can’t catch me staring at me and he’ll know I’m not mad at him. But it doesn't seem to work because he gets up to go to the “bathroom” and when he comes back he talks the seat directly in front of me. I try to train my eyes on anything else but him. I end up staring intently at my script. 

I can feel his eyes on me scorching me through to my soul but I don’t dare look up. I don’t want to see what might be in his scorching eyes. So I dutifully stare at my lines. We start rehearsal and I’m very careful to only look at David while he reads his lines. At least that way he’ll be to focused to notice me.   
Towards the end I start to lose my focus though and I can’t help but stare at him through the end of rehearsal reminders and whatnot; however, he quickly catches my gaze toward the beginning of it and there is something in his eyes that keeps me from breaking the awkward—at least for me—staring contest. 

The rehearsal comes to a quick end and I rush out even faster than the day before but again he somehow catches me in his grasp. I swear silently and then we continue our staring contest until everyone leaves.

“You were staring at me again,” he accuses.

“You were staring, too,” I mumble.

“Why do you keep doing that? You made it obvious yesterday that you don’t like me,” again his Scottish accent is almost unintelligible.

“I didn't say anything of the sort! God, men are so impatient. I just couldn't find any words,” I rage. 

This time I stalk off but David catches my wrist. I rip it out of his grasp and continue on so this time he wraps his arms around my waist and carries me off to an abandoned room, locks the door, and stands in front of it.

“No, you’re not escaping. Explain what you said,” his eyes hold a joyous teasing now.

“Well you obviously know what I mean,” I roll my eyes at him.

He smiles at obviously having figured out my speechlessness yesterday wasn't me rejecting him. 

“Just for the record,” he gets a mischievous look on his face and I become a little worried but let him continue, “how long exactly have you liked me?”

“Now why would tell you that?” 

“You tell and I’ll tell,” he sticks his tongue out childishly and then brings it across his upper lip.

“You cheater,” I can’t help but give in, he found my weakness, “I started liking you a few weeks into working with you on Doctor Who.”

David’s eyes widen to the size of plates and he seems extremely bewildered. He moves closer to me and I back up until I run into a prop of some sort.

“W-What?”

“That’s about the time I started, uh, liking you too. Although apparently I was much more discreet.”

“What is that supposed to mea-” I begin to question but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. 

My eyes widen before slowly falling closed and accepting the kiss, though, that doesn't mean he’s getting out of answering the question later.


End file.
